


What More Can I Say?

by EvanHarr98



Series: Songfic Series [30]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Brush your teeth after this!, Fluff, For SK, M/M, Mumbo is singing, Musicals, Product of a lost bet..., Song: What More Can I Say (Falsettos), Songfic, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this will give you cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/pseuds/EvanHarr98
Summary: If I said I love him, you might think my words come cheap.Let's just say I'm glad he's mine awake, asleep.(This story is a work of my own imagination. I do not own the song and there is shipping in this story. I am only shipping the personas and not the IRL people. No trigger warnings apply here, like at all, it's the sweetest sh*t if I ever did see it - See? I'm a poet and I didn't know it!)
Relationships: Grian/Mumbo Jumbo
Series: Songfic Series [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711198
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	What More Can I Say?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SKblind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKblind/gifts).



> Hey all! So this may seem a bit strange, to see 'A product of a lost bet...' in the tags, right? Well, I lost a bet to SK and this is what I had to do. :D
> 
> I should not be betting, to be perfectly honest, but eh well... What have I lost? Nothing :D
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this songfic as much as I have :D It's honestly one of the best ones I've written, I had one stipulation from SK (other than the song) and that was to ensure that the story wasn't sad :D So let's see if I did that?

“It’s been hot, also very sweet. And I’m not usually indiscreet, but when he sparkles the earth begins to sway.” Mumbo’s voice lulled with an edge of serene calm that dangled through his words, casting a lacy veil over the sounds that trickled from between his lips. 

His eyes fixed on his sleeping love, that soft tanned skin, framed by silky golden curls, a sleepy pout and closed eyelids, lashes gently fanning against his cheek. 

Mumbo reached forward and swiped away the blond strands out of the man’s face as he smiled fondly down at him. 

“What more can I say? How can I express how confused am I by our happiness?” The moustached man hummed as he pulled away from the sleeping man and stepped towards the window that watched over the street below. 

“I can’t eat breakfast, I barely tie my shoe. What more can I do?” He sang gently into the nocturnal scene below him, silently begging for an answer to his question.

If asked, Mumbo wouldn’t be able to explain why he was singing, but the swelling in his chest was almost painful and he couldn’t well just say it out loud. Instead, he sang to himself, a gentle lullaby of love and agony. 

He glanced back to the man who was bundled under the covers, his chest filled with sickly cotton candy, his eyes aching from the sheer beauty that met them. A soft snore emanated from the slumbering blond, the little hedgehog noise tugged at the corners of Mumbo’s lips as he continued to sing.

“If I say I love him, you might think my words come cheap. Let’s just say I’m glad he’s mine, awake, asleep.” His voice curled around the words, so gentle and sweet. 

He gave a distant huff as he turned on his heel and plucked a picture frame from the little boudoir dressing table. 

Mumbo was sat on the grass, a sandwich held to his lips, while Grian had jumped behind him and wrapped his arms over his shoulder, hands gripping the camera so it faced them. 

The blond had a wide grin spread across his face as he pressed a kiss to Mumbo’s cheek, eyes flicked towards the lens, while Mumbo’s were wide, the sandwich held inches from his mouth, a silly smile curled around his lips as he beamed at the camera.

It was his favourite photo of the two of them, it brought back the same dull haze that it had all those years ago. The two of them were so young and fresh. 

Grian barely looked any different than he did now, Mumbo however, his hair was now dotted with salt and pepper, his moustache was almost completely grey. Time had certainly taken its toll on him. 

He rubbed a wrinkled hand across the glass as notes slithered from his aching chest and trickled from his mouth.

“It’s been hot. Also, it’s been swell. More than not, it’s been more than words can tell. I-I halt, I stammer… I sing a roundelay, what more can I say?” 

Gentle hands that weren’t really there snaked around his waist, as the Grian from his memories gently held his past self. 

Mumbo’s eyes flicked to the living room of their shared home and a he couldn’t keep the fond smile from his lips as he watched the two of them dance.

They’d just bought their house, they’d been married a year and Grian had put on a gentle song for their dinner, candles lit the room and the two of them swayed together, their arms clinging to one another.

“I’ll stay calm. Untie my tongue, and try to stay both kind and young.” He sang to the younger version of his lover, dancing with a translation of himself who he could barely recognise as him. 

“I was taught, never brag or shout. Still, it’s hot, just how you read about.” He hummed along to the melody that only existed in his mind, the gentle tune of the adoration he felt for the blond. 

His heart swam in the nether reaches of the song that he sang for the man who had floated through and into his life, stealing his eyes and mind. Mumbo grinned, “And also caring, and never too uncouth. That’s the simple truth, that’s the simple truth.”

Mumbo stepped away from the sitting room and ambled on shaking legs, his balance was far from what it used to be. His knees clicked in their joints and he grimaced in discomfort as arthritis danced between his bones.

He slowly strode into the bedroom, the warmth of the place billowed passed him, cuddling his wrinkled skin with its loving embrace. He gave a soft smile as he pulled back the covers on his side of the bed and perched there, gazing down at his sleeping beauty.

“Can you tell? I have been revised. It’s so swell, damn it, even I’m surprised.” He crooned softly, brushing stray blond strands from across Grian’s face. “We laugh, we fumble. We take it day by day, what more can I say?” His voice came to a smooth stop as he slowly laid down beside his lover, his eyes fixed on him.

A sweet mewl escaped Grian’s plump lips as he shuffled closer to Mumbo. “Mmf…” He hummed. “I love you too, you great git.” He chuckled sleepily as he reached forward and pressed a kitten kiss to Mumbo’s nose. “Now go to sleep, the kids are coming tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, dear readers, if you enjoyed this story, please consider leaving kudos and a comment to let me know what you think :D


End file.
